la ultima guerra
by dragon titanico
Summary: este fic se desprende del ultimo capitulo de rockman zero una era llena de oscuridad, en este fic se abarcaran laultima guerra sigma y las elf wars ADVERTECA: Zero/OCC Y x/harem


Disclaimer: megaman no nos pertenece, lo tomamos prestado para hacer este fanfic, Claire y Gabrielle son occ (creo que asi se escribe), y antes de que se me olvide este fanfic se desprende de rockman zero una era llena de oscuridad, esto para que dicho fic no se haga tan largo y tedioso

Sin más preámbulo

**Capitulo 1 los proyectos que trajeron la guerra**

Los tres guardianes, X y Zero estaban reunidos junto al trono de Neo Arcadia.  
El ejército de Weil había sido repelido de las afueras de la ciudad, pero  
tal vez se habían retirado por órdenes de su propio líder.  
-Tío Zero, debes decirme lo que sepas del sujeto que asesinó a  
Phantom-exigió Leviathan en tono vengativo.  
-Fairy, créeme, no quieres saber-respondió el hunter carmesí tratando de  
alejarse de su sobrina. Pero su camino fue cortado por un dragón de hielo-  
Fairy, mi niña, no te gustará lo que escucharás-continuó él mientras el  
cyber-elfo de X movía las manos rogando para que Zero no contará esa  
historia.  
-Debemos saber-respondieron Harpuia y Fefnir al mismo tiempo, apoyándola- Ese  
sujeto mató a nuestra madre y a nuestro hermano.  
-No directamente pero sí, fue el causante-intervino X recordando las muertes  
de las madres de sus hijos.  
-Está bien, chicos. Busquen un lugar de donde solamente ustedes tres escuchen  
esa historia y ni se les ocurra traer a Ciel, esto no la concierne-respondió  
el hunter carmesí caminando hacia la puerta.  
-Zero, te lo pido, no me hagas quedar mal frente a mis hijos-rogó X con  
desesperación.  
-Sabes que no puedo prometer absolutamente nada, como te vean ellos es  
decisión precisamente de ellos-respondió este con una malévola sonrisa.  
Unas horas más tarde, lugar que sólo los guardianes conocen. . .  
Ya era de noche y en el campo de entrenamiento número XXXX, los tres  
guardianes de Neo arcadia esperaban al legendario hunter carmesí junto a una  
fogata que iluminaba la espesa noche.  
-¿Por qué la fogata? -preguntó Harpuia indignado por la falta de madurez de  
quien había prendido el fuego.  
-Es para darle un poco de ambiente a este asunto, imbécil -respondió  
rápidamente Leviathan con enojo.  
-¿Dónde estabas?- cuestionó el reploid de armadura azul interrumpiendo la  
discusión de sus descendientes, mientras se dirigía al de armadura  
carmesí.  
-Oh, eso. Debía disculparme con Ciel, espero que no esté muy  
molesta-respondió Zero tranquilamente- ¿De verdad es necesario hacer esto?-  
repitió el reploid de armadura carmesí con gran seriedad marcada en cada  
palabra. Los tres guardianes sólo movieron la cabeza de forma afirmativa  
mientras a X lo carcomían los nervios

Recientemente había terminado otra gran matanza entre Mavericks y Hunters,  
una como nunca antes había visto y quiero recalcar que he visto muchas, pero  
ninguna tan sangrienta como aquella. Hubo muchos muertos, entre ellos nuestro  
comandante Signas, por lo que intentaron nombrarme Comandante pero me negué.  
Así que fueron por la segunda opción y nombraron a X como Comandante del HQ.  
Pero pasemos a lo que nos interesa.  
Después de tantas matanzas, el Consejo de Defensa Global decidió optar por  
la búsqueda un método más efectivo. Fue ahí donde la Dra. Claire (N/A: No  
tengo apellido aún para Claire, tal vez podamos ver después las  
posibilidades) y el Dr. Cornelius (N/A: En un fic, le pusieron ese nombre de  
pila y creo que le queda perfecto) Weil presentaron sus proyectos para  
eliminar el virus Maverick de la Tierra.  
El que fue presentado por Weil consistía en erradicar el virus por medio de  
armas de destrucción masiva. La propuesta sonaba bien, puesto que el portador  
del virus Sigma era más energía que materia. Sin embargo, nuestro nuevo  
comandante se mostró renuente al proyecto por el alto costo de vidas que usar  
esas armas conllevaría.  
En ese momento, ella entró en la sala de conferencias disculpándose por su  
retraso para presentar su proyecto._  
-No está mal la propuesta-comenzó ella- Pero será un gran sacrificio de  
inocentes, no creo que sea muy conveniente que. . .  
-Te dije que no vinieras-la interrumpió Weil mirándola con enojo- Además si  
esperamos a que concluyas tu investigación se perderán cuatro o cinco veces  
más personas de las que se si lanzáramos mis armas.  
-Y dígame, doctora Claire, ¿exactamente qué necesita para concluir su  
investigación?-cuestionó uno de los miembros del consejo.  
-Tiempo-respondió ella-, que se podría acortar si se encontrará un reploid  
con un poco de inmunidad al virus.  
-Lo que pide es imposible, no existe un reploid con inmunidad-respondió otro  
miembro duramente en un intento de intimidarla. La joven simplemente ignoró  
el silencio que había caído en la sala de conferencias. De pronto, se dio  
cuenta de la mirada de enojo de su colega. Pero para sorpresa de Weil, ella  
siguió ignorando todo haciendo que le hirviera la sangre.  
La sala siguió en unos minutos más de mutismo hasta que de pronto uno de los  
presentes rompió la tensión.  
-Existe-respondió el nuevo comandante de la base Hunter, llamando la  
atención de todos presentes- Es uno de nuestros Hunters de clase doble SS,  
eso debería acortar el tiempo de investigación.  
-Entiendo, comandante X. Pero, ¿él estará dispuesto ayudarme?- preguntó la  
científica alzando una ceja.  
El reploid simplemente sonrió con amabilidad.  
-Eso no es problema. Sé que ayudará, lo conozco demasiado bien como para  
saber que no se negará. Lo llevaré esta tarde a su laboratorio, puede  
retirarse-respondió X tranquilamente, a pesar de las miradas que recibía del  
consejo.  
La joven asintió y salió rápidamente de la sala. Apenas salió, todo  
volvió a quedarse en absoluto silencio. Los miembros del consejo se miraban  
unos a los otros, el ambiente era demasiado peligroso para dejarlo. Finalmente  
uno se levantó de su asiento seguido por una parte de sus colegas. El resto  
de miembros que seguían sentados se quedaron aun mirándose pero susurraban  
en voz baja, y, claramente, en tono dudoso.  
-Comandante X, si nos permite nosotros iniciaremos con el proyecto del doctor  
Weil- dijo el concejal que se había levantado señalando a su grupo- No está  
demás estar preparados para una nueva guerra, no se sabe cuando Sigma se  
atreverá a regresar.  
Weil los miró complacido, el número que lo apoyaba era mayor que el del  
resto de personas que quedaban.  
-Síganme, por favor. Les mostraré el camino a mi laboratorio-dijo con un  
tono de presunción que hizo sonreír divertido a X, quien observo cómo cada  
miembro de aquel grupo lo seguía sin rechistar. El reploid esperó a que se  
retiraran para también irse. Después de unos segundos, la sala quedó vacía  
sólo dejándolo a él y a los miembros que se seguían mirando entre sí.  
-Bueno, caballeros. Creo que es mejor que me retire yo también. Tengo que  
cumplir con los deberes del HQ- dijo el reploid de armadura azul sonriendo con  
gentileza otra vez. Ya estaba en la puerta, cuando uno de los miembros que  
quedaban se levantó y tosió para llamar la atención del reploid.  
-Comandante X. Perdone la pregunta pero. . .-El reploid hizo un gesto para que  
continuará.  
El hombre dudó un instante pero finalmente confesó lo que se estaba  
preguntando al igual que sus compañeros.  
-¿De verdad existe un reploid con inmunidad?  
X sólo se atinó a sonreír.

-

Unas horas más tarde, por uno de los pasillos de la base del HQ que llevan a  
los laboratorios. . .  
-X, ¿de verdad es confiable este proyecto?-cuestionó un reploid de armadura  
azul marino que seguía a regañadientes a otro reploid sólo que de armadura  
azul.  
-Por supuesto, Axl. La doctora Claire es una de las más respetables  
eminencias en estos asuntos-respondió solemnemente el nuevo comandante de la  
base Hunter.  
-Muy bien, es oficial-respondió su amigo levantando sus pistolas y  
apuntándolas en la cabeza del otro- ¿Quién eres tú y donde está el  
verdadero X?  
-Déjalo, Axl. Ahora que es comandante debe refinar su tono voz y volverse un  
gruñón y engreído igual a Signas-bufó Zero cruzando los brazos. El reploid  
azul sonrió amablemente recibiendo un gruñido del hunter de armadura  
carmesí- Y lo que no entiendo es cómo lograste convencerme de venir a ver a  
esta nueva Dra. Frankenstein, X.  
-Te repito, Zero. La Dra. Claire es en definitiva uno de los prodigios más  
alentadores de esta generación.  
-¿Y cuántos años tiene? ¿Diez?  
-De seguro cinco-respondió Axl riéndose.  
X rió suavemente, sin duda se quedarían sorprendidos al ver a la científica  
en persona. Aunque de seguro seguirían remarcando que aun era muy joven como  
para usar una bata o algo parecido.  
-Preferiría un trillón de veces estar a punto de morir de nuevo a ser un  
conejillo de indias otra vez-refunfuñó el reploid carmesí recordando la  
experiencia con su creador cuando le había implantado el virus Maverick.  
Tanto Axl como X lo ignoraron, irritándolo más de lo que ya estaba.  
-Ya hemos llegado-informó X deteniéndose en una puerta- Aquí es. Y Zero no  
olvides que tienes que ser amable. Ella solo quiere ayudar.  
-Que lo haga pero no desmantelándome-renegó su mejor amigo aun sin írsele  
el mal humor.  
X soltó un suspiro pesado y tocó cordialmente la puerta, la cual al instante  
se abrió mostrando un ambiente tranquilo y pacífico. Instantáneamente, una  
joven de cabello marrón oscuro amarrado en una cola de caballo con flequillos  
apareció de uno de los lados del laboratorio sin mirarlos. Llevaba puesta una  
bata blanca como el resto de científicos del HQ. Sin embargo, un visor negro  
cubría sus ojos debido a un intercomunicador pegado en su cabeza.  
-Dra. Claire-dijo X tratando de llamar su atención. La joven pestañeó para  
luego girarse a verlo.  
-Perdón, es que estaba pensando-confesó ella rodando los ojos  
distraídamente- Estaba probando unas muestras de DNA Soul hacía un rato pero  
otra vez todo salió mal.  
-Eh. . . ¿Y por eso tuvo que tumbar su escritorio?-pregunto X señalando un  
mueble de cabeza al otro lado de la sala.  
-Dicen que desquitar la ira es algo muy recomendable para la salud-dijo la  
joven sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras levantaba un dedo para indicar lo  
que decía- Es que estaba tan cerca otra vez. . .-confesó con seriedad pero  
luego volvió a cambiar su rostro a uno amable- En fin, ¿quién es reploid  
del que me hablaba?  
Los ojos de la joven se posaron encima de Axl, el cual suprimió un grito de  
nerviosismo.  
-¿Es usted, capitán Axl?  
-No, no, no. Ni Dios lo quiera-respondió el reploid de armadura azul marino  
riendo nerviosamente antes de salir a toda velocidad del laboratorio.  
-¿Usted?-preguntó de nuevo la científica, esta vez a X.  
-No. Claro que no. El reploid de quien hable es él-contestó el reploid de  
armadura azul señalando atrás de su espalda. La joven inclinó su cabeza  
ligeramente a un costado.  
-Pero atrás de usted no hay nadie, comandante.  
X giró de inmediato sólo para ver una especie de nube oscura atrás suyo.  
-¡Con un demonio, Zero, quieres entrar!-gritó su amigo.  
-¡Primero muerto!-replicó el otro reploid.  
-¡Ya moriste más de una vez!  
-¡Y tú no! ¡No sabes lo que se siente!  
-¡Simplemente coopera y no te hagas el enojado!-le ordenó X antes de disipar  
la nube que los cubría a ambos. Zero simplemente gruñó una vez más antes  
de entrar al laboratorio.

-

Sin embargo, apenas entró descubrió que la joven lo miraba con los ojos  
abiertos. Parecía incómoda e incluso le lanzaba varias observaciones de pies  
a cabeza. De pronto, se dio cuenta, para su misma frustración, que tal vez  
hubiera sido mejor si no hubiera gritado tan fuerte. El aire parecía que se  
podía cortar con un cuchillo pero antes de que el reploid pudiera hacer algo,  
vio como la joven simplemente soltaba un suave suspiro y se levantaba el  
visor. Unos ojos chocolate se encontraron con los suyos, mirándolo con duda  
pero una muy pequeña ya que devuelta la joven volvía a observarlo de pies a  
cabeza sólo que ya no con tanto temor.  
-Bueno, yo los dejo solos deben de tener mucho en que trabajar-dijo X saliendo  
por la puerta e ignorando el nuevo silencio que se había instalado en el  
lugar. Zero le dirigió una mirada a la científica, la cual desvió  
instantáneamente la suya para luego regresarla con el mismo temor de antes.  
Definitivo. No le gustaba nada esta situación. De pronto, una ligera tos hizo  
que devolviera su vista de nuevo a la joven.  
-Eh. . . ¡mu-mucho gusto! Soy la. . . eh. . . D-Dra. Claire, me especializo  
en. . . el área de investigación y esquemática de reploids. ¿Y usted es. .  
. Zero, verdad?  
Zero simplemente alzó una ceja y trató de hacer el esfuerzo de no maldecir a  
X, mientras desviaba la mirada hacia otra parte. No era nada en contra de la  
humana pero aquellos ojos chocolate realmente lo incomodaban demasiado.  
-Por favor, recuéstese-murmuró la doctora colocándose de nuevo el visor.  
Zero obedeció sin decir una palabra y se sentó en la camilla de metal,  
volviendo a maldecir a X. El reploid agradeció mentalmente el hecho de ya no  
confrontar ese par de ojos color marrón.  
-¿La conozco?-preguntó el reploid de armadura carmesí dirigiendo su ojos  
hacia la científica, intentando romper el hielo que se había formado entre  
ambos. Al parecer la pregunto tomó por sorpresa a la joven porque el visor se  
levantó automáticamente haciendo que se encontrase otra vez con esas pupilas  
chocolate oscuro.  
Zero deseó en ese preciso instante estar ahorcando a X. No, primero lo  
rebanaría en trocitos con su saber y después lo lanzaría a un tanque de  
ácido. Después haría que lo reconstruyesen y repetiría el proceso otras  
cinco veces hasta que su sed de venganza quedará satisfecha. Luego si le  
quedaban ganas, lo mandaría a pelear sin armadura a un Sigma de simulación.  
Y allí lo volvería a rebanar esta vez permanentemente. Ahora sólo tenía  
que encubrir el delito y acusar a Axl de mente criminal maestra.  
Borren eso. Mejor que él se quedase como mente criminal maestra y que Axl  
solo fuese el testigo traumatizado que tendría que pasar el resto de sus  
días en la sala de reparaciones por daño físico y psicológico. Alto,  
primero tendría que salir de aquel laboratorio y después. . .  
Con gran disimulo, mantuvo la mirada con la de la científica. Pero lo que  
realmente deseaba era que dejase de verlo como exposición de feria. Y. . . un  
minuto, ¿era su imaginación o ella se estaba sonrojando?  
-Tal vez-fue lo único que respondió ella volviendo a ajustarse el visor con  
los dedos. El reploid sólo la miro en silencio, expectante.  
-Sí y no. . .-la joven soltó un suave suspiro- O más bien, usted me  
conoció cuando era muy pequeña.  
Zero la miró con los ojos abiertos. Pero ya no veía a la joven sino a una  
niña pequeña vestida con un pijama amarillo sucio por todas partes, con el  
cabello marrón despeinado por toda su cara y varios rasguños que aun estaban  
sangrando.  
-Ocurrió durante el incidente del Sky Lagoon.

-

Hola

Antes que nada démosle un gran aplauso a mi amiga y coescritora de este fic **iris receptor** que acepto ayudarme con esta parte del fic

Solo les pedimos un poco de paciencia pues el siguiente capitulo se nos esta complicando un poco

Sin más por el momento se despiden de ustedes

Dragón titánico e ** iris receptor**


End file.
